herofandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (The King of Fighters)
Angel is an anti-heroine/anti-villainess in The King of Fighters video game series, originally appearing in The King of Fighters 2001. She is a former assassin and agent of NESTS. Voices *Miina Tominaga - KOF 2001 *Mayumi Shintani - KOF 2002 *Miki Ogura - KOF XIV ~ present History Angel was known as the agent of the secret organization NESTS, she was assigned to pay close attention to the experiment K9999, the purpose of which was to find rebellious experiments that left NESTS. Angel seems to belong to hate that they want to mention her own weight, but writing it will be punished and the advantage of this is not relatively rude. At the end of the tournament, it was revealed that Angel and K9999 were actually killing Kula Diamond and her guardians. Although it is suggested that Foxy is surely injured by them, this ending is considered to be a non-canon. According to the 2001 novel, she and K9999 disappeared in the aftermath, and their whereabouts are unknown. After betraying NESTS, Angel continued to escape and was chased by loyalists of the organization. In addition, when Angel arrives at another place and seeks her enemies, unexpectedly she suffers an ambush from Rugal Bernstein, thus K9999 has should protected her from being victimized. However, Angel is not allowed to entangle with K9999 again, as well as to give up her own life and return to Mexico to continue training. When Ramon invited her to participate in the competition. Due to her unbelievable disciplinary behavior as would result in a contented benefit, she is accepted in the tournament, tired of living in the shadows and having the mood to do it. Personality Angel is a relaxed, flirting, interesting person, although she worked as an assassin of NESTS before the organization was dissolved, but she behaved like a cat. She is also very violent and sadistic. Gallery Images Angel2001.jpg|Angel in KOF 2001 Angel-reject-finish.jpg Angel-kof2002.png|Angel in KOF 2002 300px-Ps2-Angel.jpg|Angel in KOF: Neowave kof-xiv-angel.png|Angel in KOF XIV Falcoon-Angel2.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon. Trivia *Could be seen as one to Shermie. Their profiles have more than a few common points: promiscuous and flirty, a tad bit ditzy, buxom (they're tied for 1st among the KOF ladies at 92 cm)... and far more dangerous than one would peg them at a first glance. The only big differences are their superiors (supernatural vs. science) and their styles of wrestling (Japanese/puroresu vs. American). The two even made their debut at the climax of their respective sagas. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Harmonizers Category:Brutes Category:Mischievous Category:Traitor Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Arrogant Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Honest Category:Extremists Category:Adventurers Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Scapegoat Category:Retired Category:Outright Category:On & Off Category:Provoker Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Selfless Category:One-Man Army Category:Dreaded Category:Obsessed Category:Mysterious Category:Poor Category:Strong-Willed Category:Nurturer Category:Amazons Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Wrathful Category:Nemesis Category:Warriors Category:Protectors Category:Envious Category:Lethal Category:Falsely Accused Category:Successful Category:Wrestlers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Wise Category:Manga Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Feminists Category:Optimists Category:Chaste